


Empty Gun

by usernameum



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernameum/pseuds/usernameum
Summary: Lipgloss wraps around the end of a cigarette, and black eyelashes reminiscent of butterflies touch the soft cheeks of an infant. His fingers are long and slim, keeping the metal key around a twisted pinkie."I'm Ilhoon." the brunette from the corner speaks softly, his voice worn down and hoarse from days of corruption and torture. Dehydrated, frail, sickly. All three are good adjectives to describe the personnel sat before the man."I didn't ask for your name." he responds with the voice of a wicked serpent, wanting only to wrap around Ilhoon's thinning throat and constrict him of the last thing he has left; Oxygen."I didn't ask you to respond. I never even addressed you, actually. And given the circumstances, it is highly plausible that I've gone just about insane enough to be talking to myself."The polished man looks down at the tattered individual with a scoff, and then turns his cigarette in the ashtray until it's spark is long gone. "You really think this is a time for you to get smart?""Definitely isn't a time to get stupid, is it now, sir?" Ilhoon smiled, chapped lips smugly curving at the edges.





	

Ilhoon grew up in the suburbs. Everyone minded their own business, and no friendly neighbors dropped by with apple pies or casseroles.

It was about as simple and as private as the outlying district of a city could be. Finely trimmed yards, art made from bushes, and an unspoken competition between his mother and the lady across the street about who could landscape better.

"You know Mrs.Min from across the street, don't you?" His mother would ask, and Ilhoon would make an excuse of any sort to leave the room.

Whenever he heard that sentence, it was always followed by a speech about how hard she works versus how hard Mrs.Min _doesn't_ work to make this street look the best it can.

Though it was fair to say that both front lawns looked identical to eachother.

Both ladies had tulips growing alongside their fences, the same general layout for the flower beds, and two hedges on either side of the driveway. If you asked a stranger who had a prettier yard, he would think you were joking. They were just that similar, and Mrs.Min and Ilhoon's mother were just that blind to it.

Ilhoon didn't have any friends in his neighborhood, and he didn't count his older sister as a friend. She did, however, have many more than he.

Joo was very popular at his school, and she was exceeding academically. She was gorgeous, too. Joo was basically everything that every girl, boy, human being, and beyond wished they were. Including that of her little brother, Ilhoon.

Joo always invited Ilhoon to sit with her friends, and tried her absolute hardest to make sure he was never excluded from her group. But Ilhoon knew that she secretly didn't want him there, as he could see the tenseness deflate her shoulders in the slightest way once he rejected her invitation.

 

Ilhoon was not very good at school, but wasn't exceptionally bad, either.

Marking him as your average teenage boy in high school. He was a loner, he kept to himself, and he paid attention in class. That was all that was asked of him, and that was all that he did.

That's why it was such a surprise when a person like him went missing.

 

 

It was 6:30. The day started pretty normally. Joo was putting on her eyeshadow, and their mother was frying eggs in the solitude of the kitchen. No sounds could be heard besides the footsteps in the kitchen and the spatula-full of eggs sliding onto a glass plate. Cups of orange juice placed neatly beside each child's eating area.

The atmosphere was calm enough, and yet felt somewhat unsettling.

There was no bickering between Joo and her father about the time spent in the bathroom, and there was no brunette trudging down the stairs with his hair in a mop-like mess and a grin full of freshly brushed teeth. (Ilhoon had a thing about brushing his teeth before _and_ after eating.)

His mother assumed he had slept in, which in itself was pretty weird. Ilhoon never slept in. Not even on the weekends when his mother begged him to.

But she didn't think much of it, and proceeded to walk up the stairs and up to his bedroom door.

She balled her small fist up and knocked on the wooden door three times. But did not receive a response.

Of course, having raised Ilhoon for as many years as she had, this didn't make her _worried_ necessarily. More _pissed_ than anything, really.

She sighed softly, shaking her head as she walked back down the stairs to have breakfast with the rest of her family.

 

It wasn't until 7:45 that Ilhoon's mother began to get worried for Ilhoon. She had assumed that he just didn't want to come down for breakfast, but now he wasn't coming down the stairs to go to school.

 

\---

 

"I don't know his name." the muscular man shrugged, running his fingertips across the pale boy's pointed ear curiously. 

"Stop touching him, you fool!" a frantic lab coat wearing red-head smacks the muscly boy's arm unmercifully. "He's crucial to my studies."

"He's kind of hot." Lipgloss inquires from his seat beside the subject, not bothering to glance at either of them as he spoke.

"We aren't here to gain feelings for him, Yook. He's just a test subject." Lab coat murmurs angrily, wanting nothing more from the being lying on the table than results.

"Yes, because my simple statement about how he's _sort of_ attractive is me falling in love with him." Lipgloss (or Yook, as he has now been named) rolls his eyes.

"I'm only taking precautions! If you decide that you like him, then we need another subject! And we can't let him go once he's seen the inside of that building, anyways. So what do we do? Kill him and risk you wanting to leave? Then we kill you too, and Lim wants to leave as well? An endless chain! A pain chain!"

"Lame." Lipgloss boredly comments, staring into the face of their future subject. "You're so boring, I kind of want to conduct the experiments on you myself."

"You should just do something already. You aren't escaping, so you might as well wake up and get used to your surroundings." Muscles says, watching him intently as well.

"Shut up, Lim. Even if he could hear you right now, he wouldn't trust a muscly man that's breathing in his eyes." 

 

\---

 

_9-1-1, what's your emergency?_

I'd like to report a missing person.

_Oh- okay, alright. How long has it been since you last saw them?_

72 hours.

_Have you asked around?_

No one has seen him.

_Okay. I'll send an officer to come question you further. What's the address?_

Trace the line.

_... Ma'am?_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**


End file.
